Nickelodeon Games
Logo captures by EnormousRat and others Video captures courtesy of realtactikz Editions by Muzzarino ' 1st Logo (1994-2005) Nickname: "Nickelodeon Objects" Logo: The standard Nickelodeon television logos from the era, with the name painted on various objects. Variants: *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' (Genesis/SNES): A bat. *''Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day'' (SNES): A bone on purple background with doodles of a bone, cake, a heart, a tennis ball, a TV, a stopwatch, a swirly pattern, a fork, and an arrow. *''Rugrats: Search for Reptar'' (PSX): An odd star-like creature, which zooms in and swirls. Also shown as a network ID for Nickelodeon around 1998. *''Rugrats: Studio Tour / Totally Angelica'' (PSX) and Scavenger Hunt (N64): A baby bottle. *''Rugrats: Mystery Adventures'' (PC): A regular orange mouse seen from the top, which lights up. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Legend of the Lost Spatula (GBC): A shell-like form. *''The Wild Thornberrys: Chimp Chase'' (GBA): A crocodile. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge'' (GBA and PSX): A jellyfish. FX/SFX: None for the still variants. For the Rugrats: Search for Reptar variant, the swirling and zooming in and out of the logo. Music/Sounds: None. But in Rugrats: Search for Reptar, the familiar Nickelodeon jingle plays. Availability: Seen on games listed above. Scare Factor: None for the still variants but low for the Rugrats: Search for Reptar variant, as the swirling and zooming in of the logo as well as the jingle can catch some off guard. 2nd Logo (1998-2001) Nickname: "The Footprint" Logo: The standard 1998 Nickelodeon Movies logo, from The Rugrats Movie, except it is in print view. No indication of an interactive media indicator whatsoever. Variant: The version of this logo exists, with no "MOVIES" sign. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Hard to find. Seen on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie on PlayStation, N64 and Game Boy Color. The only footstep appears on The Rugrats Movie for Game Boy and Game Boy Color, Rugrats: Time Travellers ''for GameBoy Color and ''Rugrats: Castle Capers for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1998-2001) Nickname: "The Clockwork Mouse" Logo: We see a wind-up mouse that says "NICKELODEON" falling from the top of the screen to the bottom. Then it goes back and forth and then drives up the wall and falls back down as the wind-up handle on its back stops to spin. Variant: There is a still version with the mouse bigger and at the center of the screen. FX/SFX: The mouse falling from the top to the bottom, the mouse going back and forth, driving up the wall, falling back down, and the wind-up handle stops to spin. Music/Sounds: A wheeze as the mouse falls down, then the sound of the mouse and the wind-up handle spinning. then a "BOING", then the sounds of the wind-up handle stopping to spin, or the theme song of the game. None for the still version. Availability: The still version appears on'' Nicktoons Racing'' for Game Boy Color. The animated version appears on The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler, Rugrats: Totally Angelica (Game Boy Color version) and three games for the PC: CatDog, Rugrats in Paris, and Rugrats Adventure. Did also air as a network ID on Nickelodeon around 1998. Scare Factor: None for the still version, but low to medium for the animated variant, as the sounds of the mouse and the fast movement may catch you off-guard. 4th Logo (2002-2009) Nickname: "Nick Robot", "The Pixel Robot", "8-Bit Nick" Logo: On a white background, an orange object blurs in from the somewhat-bottom-left to the bottom-center, revealing it is a 2D 8-bit robot composed of large pixels. It then moves towards us, and stops as it mildly sways. Then, it blinks, and spins around rapidly. When it stops spinning, the word "NICK" (in its 1984-2009 font, called "Balloon") appears on the robot. The word "GAMES" (in an 8-bit font) swings up from the bottom and lands on the robot's feet, bouncing it a bit, and it blinks one last time before we fade out. Variant: *A still variant exists. It can be found on games for cartridge-based handheld consoles and Vtech's V.Flash system. *The motion variant was also rendered interlaced for 60fps deinterlacing display on TVs in some games. *A short version exists that starts with the robot spinning. FX/SFX: Very well-done 2D-style 3D animation. Music/Sounds: A descending chiptune theme with some sound effects as the robot moves, which stops as the robot comes to us. A brief "boom" is heard as the robot blinks, and we hear a loud whirl as it spins. We then end with a robotic voice saying "Nick. Games.", and 2 brief chiptune notes. Availability: Very common. Seen on almost every Nickelodeon game from the period, such as Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies, Rugrats: Royal Ransom, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants, The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules, The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown, Fisher-Price InteracTV DVDs such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Krusty Krab Adventures, Blue's Clues: Numbers Everywhere, Dora the Explorer: Rapido, Tico!, Dora the Explorer: Mixed-Up Seasons, and Nickelodeon Triple Play, Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies, and many more. The short version appeared on Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3D. Scare Factor: None to low. Its sudden appearance could startle some, but it's a favorite logo among many late-1990s and early-2000s Nick fans. 5th Logo (2004) Nickname: "Splat from the Sky" Logo: We move forward as many orange raindrops fall from the skies and create splats on the ground. Then we zoom very closely to the vertical Nickelodeon splat, so the name even doesn't fit screen. FX/SFX: Splats falling down. Music/Sounds: Sound of falling goo. Availability: Rare. Seen on SpongeBob SquarePants Typing. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2001, 2006-2009) Nickname: "Nickelodeon Splat" Logo: The print version of Nickelodeon "splat" logo and its variations from the time. Variants: On Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition, the splat is different. There was also a custom variant on Rugrats: All Growed Up. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on SpongeBob SquarePants: Globs of Doom, Naked Brothers Band (with black BG), The Backyardigans and iCarly''for DS. The 2001 variant was seen on ''Rugrats: All Growed Up. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2008) Nickname: "The Splash" Logo: The print version of the Nickelodeon Movies logo from 2008. FX/SFX: None, it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Spiderwick Chronicles for DS. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (2007-2009) Nickname: "The Planet" Logo: On a black background, we see the Nickelodeon splat logo of the time. Then it turns into a star-like object with an orbit around it. It then turns into a planet, with abstract objects, buildings, and creatures. It spins for a second, then zooms in, then zooms back out. An arrow appears from behind the planet, and "wipes out" the planet so the splat logo is back to itself on a black background. Then it fades-out. FX/SFX: The splat turning into all of the things, the planet spinning and zooming, the arrow appearing and "wiping out" the planet, produced at Freestyle Collective. Music/Sounds: Just some thunder and static. Availability: Seen on Nickelodeon games from the time, such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Globs of Doom, SpongeBob's Truth or Square, and Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Super Game Day for Wii. Scare Factor: Minimal. The thunder might scare you, but this is kind of a cool logo. 9th Logo (2009-) Logo: We see the man-like "'''i" letter falling and making some tricks on the letter "k'" from the current logo. Then it jumps down and we see other letters forming the 2009-present Nickelodeon logo lying on the ground. The animation doesn't match the current Nickelodeon logo on TV. FX/SFX: The letters in CGI or Flash animation. This and the next two logos were produced by Robert Kohr. Music/Sounds: Several hopping bumps, followed by the famous jingle. Availability: Common. The still version is seen in a lot of games on minor platforms like Nintendo DS, iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad, and also on ''iCarly 2. The animated version is seen only on Dora's Big Birthday Adventure for PC. The "'''movies" variant appears on The Last Airbender. The black background version is much rare and appears on Spongebob's Boating Bash. Scare Factor: Minimal. 9th Logo (2011) Logo: A human-like "i" letter tramples in front of big white button. He looks here and there, then jumps onto the button, making it light orange. The 2009-present Nickelodeon logo falls from above, including the letter and clearing the button. FX/SFX: Animated letter and logo falling. Music/Sounds: Several squeaking as the letter-figure looks around, followed by the ending of Nick jingle. Availability: Appeared on SpongeBob SquigglePants, on SpongeBob's Surf & Skate Roadtrip and on Nicktoons MLB version for NDS. Scare Factor: Minimal. 10th Logo (2011-) Logo: There are many orange cubes floating in the sky. They fall to the ground, forming object that we see from its side, then it becomes solid, zooms and rotates to full view as the regular Nickelodeon logo. FX/SFX: The letters moving animation. Music/Sounds: Regular jingle in computerized format. Availability: Uncommon. It's seen on all games starting from Nicktoons MLB, and newer licensed titles, like Nickelodeon Dance. Scare Factor: Minimal. The animation here is good. Category:Logos Category:Defunct